


An Octoling's Despair

by TehBEChocolate



Series: How Humans became better thanks to other species [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, More tags shall be added in the future, Multi, Polyamourous Relationships, Possible lemons or limes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehBEChocolate/pseuds/TehBEChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un humain et une Octaling veulent ramener leur fille à la maison. (C'est pas forcément ce que vous croyez!) (An English version is to come)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Octoling's Despair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forgetfulelephant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetfulelephant/gifts).



1991\. Après la chute de L'URSS, l'afflux de scientifiques en Europe occidentale et aux USA va permettre le développement accru de la technologie, grâce auquel sont révélés de nombreux mystères de la nature, notamment les "pouvoirs" humains, regroupés sous une catégorie nommée "psychisme". En couplant ce psychisme à la technique existante, est accompli en 1999 le premier voyage temporel de notre histoire.

En arrivant, ils découvrent une guerre sans merci, déchirant deux espèces soeurs, autrefois amies, pour un simple problème de territoire. Les humains, sortant eux-mêmes d'une guerre froide, veulent stopper ce conflit, et se joignent aux rangs des plus faibles: ceux de l'Empire Octarien.

L'impuissance des Inklings face à un ennemi ne craignant pas l'encre, ni l'eau, les force à arrêter ce qui aurai été un génocide après peu de temps. Et après avoir signé un traité de paix, et après la résurrection des soldats tombés au combat durant ces années rouges, les inklings (ainsi que les espèces sous leur protection), les octariens, les octalings et les humains, (re)forgent une amitié qu'ils espèrent durable.

En 2028, le monde est radicalement différent de ce que l'on connaît aujourd'hui. De nombreuses espèces cohabitant, ensemble, sur une même planète, dans une société bien plus ouverte d'esprit, un taux de chômage, criminalité, racisme et homophobie particulièrement bas, une technologie particulièrement élevé,... Il fait bon vivre ces jours ci, quels que soit le lieu, ou l'époque, à laquelle on vit.

Matthias et Ishī sont l'incarnation de cet âge d'or. Premier couple humain/octaling, et l'un des plus jeunes, au monde, ils ont une fille de 14 ans, Alexia, et un garçon à venir. Tous 3 vivent sans problèmes, heureux, dans une maison ouvrière de Wallonie.

Le 23 juin, après les examens, la classe d'Alexia part pour un voyage d'aurevoir dans le futur. Mais ce jour là, une menace inconnue prend le contrôle d'Octave, ancien leader Octarien reconverti en simple DJ, lui faisant reprendre les armes et empêchant l'emploi de pouvoirs, rendant beaucoup de choses impossibles.

En apprenant la nouvelle, les armées du monde sont mobilisées. Matthias est envoyé en première ligne, et Ishī, recrutée dans les unités de réserve. Ces deux jeunes amants se retrouvent dans une guerre à l'ancienne, avec pour but de rentrer sains et saufs avec leur fille et leur fils, ainsi peut être que de savoir le pourquoi du comment.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère être capable de vous captiver assez pour vous garder avec moi! C'est ma première fic, et j'en suis assez fier !
> 
> Si vous avez des questions sur l'univers de l'histoire, commentez-les !


End file.
